Children of grief
by YamiNoko
Summary: Seria oneshot'ów opowiadanych z perspektywy różnych postaci, zazwyczaj akcja rozgrywa się po TRF, ale pewnie znajdzie się tam też kilka z innego okresu czasu. To samo uniwersum co "Children of war".
1. Lestrad

POV Lestrad

To takie nierealne, siedzę w salonie mieszkania 221B na Baker Street i czekam, aż John skończy grać na skrzypcach, skrzypcach Sherlocka. Minęły cztery miesiące, a lekarz już jest zupełnie innym człowiekiem, wygląda jakby nie odżywiał się odpowiednio i nie spał od wielu dni, jest ubrany w granatowy szlafrok, szlafrok Sherlocka. Pod spodem ma piżamę, jest na bosaka, włosy ma zmierzwione jakby dopiero co się obudził, ma lekko przymknięte oczy, oczy które nie widzą.

On też nigdy nie przerywa gry przed zakończeniem melodii, dlatego muszę poczekać mimo, iż przyszedłem w związku ze sprawą. Teraz to on je rozwiązuje, sprawy Sherlocka. Gdy w końcu przebrzmiewa ostatnia nuta piosenki John odkłada skrzypce na swoim dawnym fotelu i sam zajmuje drugi, fotel Sherlocka.

- O co chodzi Lestrad?  
>- Potrzebuję twojej pomocy przy sprawie John, porwano pięcioletniego chłopca, nie mamy żadnych poszlak…<p>

Blondyn łączy razem opuszki palców i przykłada je do ust, tak jak on to robił. Za dużo jest Sherlocka w Johnie, to wręcz przerażające, za każdym razem gdy go wiedzę, przechodzą mnie dreszcze. Teraz już nie używa mojego imienia, pewnie nawet go nie pamięta. Gdy patrzę w jego oczy nie widzę już tej życzliwości doktora, ani stanowczości żołnierza, nie widzę nawet rozpaczy żałobnika, która pojawiła się tamtego dnia, jest tam tylko czysta kalkulacja i lód. Jakim cudem tak ciemne oczy mogą być, aż tak chłodne?

Coraz częściej myślę, że Sherlock też był taki tylko dlatego, że kiedyś coś się zdarzyło, coś go zmieniło, tak jak Johna. To sposób na obronę, na utrzymanie się przy zdrowych zmysłach, ja zamiast tego zacząłem pić.

- Mam nadzieję, że tym razem to będzie ciekawe… Nie czekaj, przyjadę taksówką, wyślij mi adres na komórkę.

Powiedział to, poczym wstał i poszedł do pokoju przebrać się, do pokoju Sherlocka, ostatnio korzystał tylko z rzeczy Sherlocka, jakby chciał się w niego zmienić. Kiedyś przejąłby się dzieckiem, któremu grozi niebezpieczeństwo, teraz interesuje go tylko zagadka, a przynajmniej tak to wygląda. Złamana zasada Hipokratesa „przede wszystkim pomagaj, nie szkodź", lekarz zniknął, a może to zawsze była po prostu zasada hipokryty? Przecież był żołnierzem, jak mógł jej kiedykolwiek dotrzymać?

Wychodzę i wracam na miejsce zbrodni, a tak właściwie to po prostu do pokoju uprowadzonego dzieciaka, to jedyny trop. John przyjeżdża dziesięć minut później, a gdy podchodzi do taśmy ochronnej, zatrzymuje się przed nim Sally, to nie będzie łatwy dzień.

- Ostrzegałam żebyś się z nim nie zadawał, zrobił z ciebie następnego świra-  
>- Sally, czy zamierzasz zawsze mówić to samo? Ten tekst nie zmienia się od kilku miesięcy, jeżeli nie masz nic ciekawszego do powiedzenia, to po prostu się odwal i daj mi pracować.<p>

Donovan otwiera szerzej oczy i zaciska usta w złości, John uśmiecha się delikatnie, tym samym ironicznym uśmieszkiem, którym zawsze obdarzał nas Sherlock. Wołam ich i każę wejść już do tego cholernego domu, przy okazji zauważam, że płaszcz Johna, ten sam, który należał do Sherlocka, jest już cały pobrudzony. Najwidoczniej John ma tą samą tendencję co Sherlock i zapomina o podstawowych czynnościach jak na przykład pranie. Płaszcz sięga mu prawie do kostek, a rękawy musi mieć podwinięte, inaczej zakrywają mu całe dłonie, ale mimo to nosi go.

Wchodzimy na piętro, do pokoju chłopca, staję pod ścianą, a dokto- detektyw konsultant ostrożnie przygląda się wszystkiemu, reszta zespołu czeka za drzwiami.

- Informacje.  
>- Został uprowadzony w nocy, nie było słychać krzyków, rodzice się rozwiedli, mieszkał z matką, która ponownie wzięła ślub i teraz wychowuje dzieciaka razem z ojczymem, biologiczny ojciec mieszka w Polsce.<br>- To chyba oczywiste, że to on. DI mówiłem, że ma być ciekawie-  
>- W teorii to oczywiste, ale nie ma na to żadnych dowodów, ojciec nie widział chłopca od czasu rozwodu, nie wyjeżdżał z kraju.<br>- Sprawdź jego płatności, znajdź dużą sumę i sprawdź gdzie została przelana, to prawdopodobnie jakiś prywatny detektyw… Okno wskazuje na to, że dzieciak sam je otwarł, czyli znał tego człowieka, albo wiedział, że ojciec przyśle kogoś po niego. Przyprowadź do mnie jego rodziców, tutaj, do tego pokoju.

Wyjrzałem za drzwi i wysłałem po nich Donovan, przyszli po pięciu minutach, widocznie byli blisko, zaraz po tym jak weszli do pokoju, John zaczął ich wypytywać.

- Jak wasz syn ostatnio się zachowywał?  
>- Był cichy, a jeżeli już się do nas odzywał to tylko żeby się pokłócić-<br>- Czyli wszystko jest jasne!

Popatrzyłem na niego z niedowierzaniem, rodzice byli zdezorientowani, a on miał przylepiony do twarzy ten nie-swój uśmiech, zadowolonego z siebie dupka.

- Co jest jasne?  
>- Od jakiegoś czasu, chłopiec nie był zadowolony z życia tu, prawdopodobnie ojciec kontaktował się z nim już wcześniej, poprzez detektywa, powoli nastawiał syna przeciwko matce i ojczymowi, a gdy uznał, że już czas, powiedział mu, że może go zabrać do siebie, a chłopiec któremu wmówiono, że jego rodzice są źli, był wniebowzięty tą propozycją, przystał na nią i wczorajszej nocy pomógł porywaczom.<br>- Dowody-  
>- Pod łóżkiem jest pudełko w którym zapewne są podarunki od ojca, których nie dał rady wynieść, musiał się przygotować wcześniej i spakować jakiś plecak albo torbę, zniknęło coś?<br>- Jego plecak i kilka ubrań-  
>- I zapewne kilka zabawek od ojca, dokumentów nie potrzebuje, wyrobią mu fałszywe. Radzę ci Lestrad, żebyś skontaktował się z tamtejszą policją jak najszybciej i sprawdził ojca, bo jeżeli się nie pospieszysz to ucieknie z synem i fałszywymi dokumentami.<p>

Zaraz po tym wybiegł z pomieszczenia i odjechał taksówką, zapewne na grób Sherlocka, zawsze tak robił po zakończonej sprawie, nie wiem co konkretnie tam robił, ale zapewne wyśmiewał Scotland Yard i chwalił się jak polepszają się jego umiejętności. To byłoby dość naturalne, ale w końcu to John, nasz nowy wysoko-funkcyjny socjopata, możliwe, że robi coś innego.


	2. John

POV John

Minęło 14 godzin i 26 minut, co do sekund nie jestem pewien, nie interesował mnie wtedy czas. Zaraz po tym jak go zabrali, na miejscu zjawiła się policja, a razem z nią Greg. Zabrał mnie na Baker Street, gdzie już czekał na nas Mycroft, byłem tak nieprzytomny, że bez żadnego sprzeciwu pozwoliłem wpakować się w „swój" fotel i zrobić sobie herbaty. „Królowa" Mycroft siedział na kanapie podczas gdy DI poruszał się niemrawo po kuchni, starszy z Holmes'ów przyglądał mi się badawczo lecz jedyną odpowiedzią jaką dostał był mój niewidzący wzrok utkwiony w dywanie. Po chwili Greg przyniósł mi kubek z gorącym płynem, a ja bezwiednie zacząłem pić, nie zważając na to, że parzy mnie. Szarowłosy wyszeptał coś na ucho Mycroftowi, po czym ten przytaknął i wyszli bez słowa pożegnania, było za wcześnie na to żeby się głośno odzywać.

Po wypiciu herbaty siedziałem zupełnie nieruchomo, jeszcze przez co najmniej godzinę, powoli wstałem, odniosłem naczynie do kuchni i umyłem, a po chwili „bezzastanowienia" poszedłem się wykąpać. Gdy skończyłem, pochodziłem jeszcze trochę po salonie, wziąłem swój laptop i udałem się do swojej sypialni, usiadłem na łóżku i włączyłem urządzenie. Napisałem ostateczną notkę na stronie, przy okazji blokując możliwość komentowania, wiedziałem co tam przeczytam jeżeli tego nie zrobię.

Wyłączyłem laptop, odłożyłem go na szafkę nocną i wyłączyłem światła, położyłem się. Mimo starań, nie mogłem zasnąć przez dłuższy czas, znowu bez zastanowienia wyszedłem z pomieszczenia i zszedłem po schodach do jego pokoju. Na szczęście nie ma pani Hudson, nie wiem wprawdzie czemu zniknęła, ale jakoś mnie to w tej chwili nie interesuję, po prostu cieszę się, że jestem teraz sam.

Położyłem się na jego łóżku, otuliłem się kołdrą i od razu zasnąłem. Na początku śniłem o Afganistanie, to był ten lepszy sen lecz po chwili zauważyłem, że jeden z rannych żołnierzy ma kruczoczarne, lekko kręcone włosy i stalowoszare oczy. Wtedy rozpoczął się ten zły sen, pełno w nim było czerwieni, czerni, bieli i szarości, pełno bólu, bezwładności, krzyku i odgłosu łamiących się kości.

W tym momencie obudziłem się z bezgłośnym krzykiem na ustach, oddychałem tak spazmatycznie, że przestraszyłem się, że mogę się przewentylować. Wstałem z łóżka i poszedłem do kuchni, zrobić sobie herbaty, zaraz po tym jak wróciłem z nią do salonu i postawiłem na stole, usłyszałem swój budzik. W mieszkaniu było tak cicho, że mogłem usłyszeć swój telefon z drugiego piętra, ale dlaczego miałbym nastawiać go na tą godzinę? Była dwunasta, godzina duchów.

Poszedłem do sypialni i wyłączyłem budzik, spojrzałem na kalendarz i zacząłem się zastanawiać o co mogło mi chodzić, gdy nastawiałem go. Co takiego ważnego było w nocy z 16/17 czerwca? Po chwili moje usta rozszerzyły się w histerycznym uśmiechu, zacząłem się śmiać tak głośno, że musiałem przyłożyć sobie obydwie dłonie do ust, aby jakoś się uciszyć. Zacisnąłem z całej siły powieki, żeby się nie rozpłakać i gdy w końcu się trochę uspokoiłem, zdjąłem dłonie z ust i wyszeptałem.

- Wszystkiego najlepszego…

Minęło 14 godzin i 26 minut, co do sekund nie jestem pewien, nie interesował mnie wtedy czas. Minęło 14 godzin i 26 minut, gdyby Sherlock nie upadł tyle godzi i minut temu, właśnie kończyłby trzydzieści siedem lat.


End file.
